Serenade Aquamist
Paige LaRose is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast, from the fairytale of the same name. Paige likes her parents story, but feels that she doesn't want to follow her destiny. Her mother always told her that she could be whoever she wanted to be, but her father felt that it was best, and safer, that she just follow her destiny to be like her mother. Because of this, Paige is undecided if she wants to be a royal and follow her destiny, or be a rebel and rewrite her destiny. Portrayers In English, Paige LaRose would be voiced by her creator Charm777. Character Personality Paige is girlish and is quite gentle. She is a sweet, caring, friendly, pure-hearted girl. She has a cheerful and optimistc personality. She enjoys drawing, reading, singing, and being with her friends. She is shy when people first meet her, but once they get to know her, she shows her warm and loving personality. Despite people saying that she is one of the most beautiful girls in school, Paige doesn't think that she is beautiful at all and always puts herself down. She never goes to any parties unless her friends beg her or drag her along. Because she is so quiet and shy, many of the students, who don't know her that well, think that she is odd. Paige loves romance. She loves seeing couples together, and wishes that one day she could finally have a romance with a certain prince. Paige rarely gets angry, but when she does, her "beastly" side takes over and she becomes a completely different person. Her "beastly" side was a side effect when she got her magic and stays within her shadow and has a seprate personality. When it takes her over, she becomes devious, sarcastic, bitter, and rude. Even though it was her magic that gave the "beastly" side, she loves her magic. She uses her magic for many helpful things, whether they are for her or for someone else. But she is also a little clumsy when she uses it. Ironically, when her "beastly" side takes over, she's not clumsy with her magic. Appearance Paige has a girly appearance. She has fair skin, glistening pink eyes, and long, red velvet hair, that has loose curls. She is a little short for her age. She wears a sweet-heart neckline, short, flowy, soft pink dress, with long sleeves that show her shoulders, a ribbon in the back, and small fuschia ribbons at the end of her dress and sleeves: and fuschia ballet heels with soft pink ribbons, all having rose motifs. Her eyeshadow and lips are soft pink, while her cheeks have a light fuschia blush. She also wears a small heart necklace and a flower clip, pinned to the side of her hair, as accessories. When her "beastly" side takes over, she has pale skin, red eyes, and straight, ebony hair. Her clothes, shoes, and makeup become light and dark gray. The rose motifs look withered and have thorns. The heart necklace has a crack in the middle and the flowers on the clip look withered. Luckily for her, people don't recognize it's her and think that she is a new student who will be a villian in a fairytale when she is this way. Relationships Family Paige is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. Her parents love her very much, but her father is very protective of her and tells her to stay to her destiny, thinking it is safer. Her mother, on the other hand, tells her to follow her heart. Although she feels obligated to follow her mother's footsteps, she also wants to follow her heart. Friends Paige's Best Friends Forever After are C.A.Cupid, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, and Willow Horn. She can relax and be herself when she is with any of them. She likes everybody in the school, as long as they are good people by heart. Cupid was the first person Paige met when she came to Ever After High. Paige goes to Cupid when she needs love advice and helps her with her MirrorCast advice show. Cupid always tries to help Paige confess her feelings to Hopper. Cerise and Paige have known each other since childhood and have been best friends ever since. Paige knows Cerise's secret and promises not to tell anyone. Just as Cerise knows her secret and promises to do just the same. Paige looks at Ashlynn as an older sister and is the person that she goes to when she has a problem. She knows about Ashlynn and Hunter's relationship and keeps it a secret. Paige and Willow are roommates. They get along very well and quickly became best friends when they became roommates. Paige supports Willow's decision to be a Rebel and tries to help her overcome her fears. Paige also gets along very well with Ben Keen . She likes to help him in Muse-ic Class. She has also started to have feelings for him. Pet Paige has a pet fairy puppy named Cream. Romance In her story, she is supposed to fall in love with a beast, turn him back to normal, and then marry him. But Paige didn't want to just fall in love because of destiny. She wants real love. Paige is in love with Hopper Croakington II. But despite her strong feelings, she can never tell him because of two reasons. The first is that she is very shy and afraid of rejection; the second is because she knows that Hopper likes Briar Beauty, and she thinks that she can't compete with her. Cupid tries to help her with Hopper a lot. Paige has started to have feelings for Ben Keen. But she is not sure that he would reciprocate the feelings. Paige has been getting love letters from two secret admirers, but she doesn't know who they are. She can tell the difference between the letters by the handwriting. Notes *Paige received her magic when she was a baby, as a gift from the enchantress. *Paige enjoys reading romance novels. *Cupid, Cerise, Ashlynn, and Willow say that she is a hopeless romantic. *Paige knows how to talk in riddles. *When Paige helps Cupid with her MirrorCast advice show, she calls herself "Lil Rosebud" so people won't know it's her. *Paige always carries her drawing pad and muse-ic notebook with her. Timeline *November 3, 2013: Paige LaRose is added to Ever After High Fandom Wiki Trivia *Paige LaRose was created by Charm777. *The name 'Paige' was also the name of the voice actress of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *Paige's appearance was based off of Ariana Grande, Yui Komori, Ema Hinata, and Koko Kaga. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Neutrals Category:Girls Category:Female Category:Girl Ocs Category:Girl Category:OC's Category:Original Characters